Jet Lagged (GamTav Song Story)
by XxDarkMortalAngelxX
Summary: Tavros Went to visit his dad for a few days but Gamzee sees the sun while Tavros gazes at the moon. Based on the song Jet Lagged, By: Simple Plan Rated T For Gamzee's Language


**_What time is it where you are?_**

**_ ( I miss you more than anything )_**

**_ I'm back at home, you feel so far_**

**_ ( Waitin' for the phone to ring )_**

**_ Its' getting lonely livin' upside down,_**

**_ I don't even wanna be in this town_**

**_ Tryin' to figure out the time zones making me crazy_**

Gamzee Makara lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. He was spread out on the purple and orange sheets. The other side of the bed was bare. He wished he knew what time it was where Tavros was. It was dark here, almost midnight. He had left only yesterday to visit his dad but it felt like an Eternity. He really missed him. Maybe he could call him? What time is it there? Is he waiting for him to? No, he couldn't be. He sighed and rolled over onto his side and hugged the blankets to him, trying to imagine his Tavbabe was there. It didn't work. A little while later the phone rang. He sat there a minute listening to the long, shrill rings from the phone then sat up to answer it, hoping it was Tavros. It wasn't.

"Ha! I knew you would be up! You need to get some fucking sleep!" Karkat.

"Hey motherfucking best friend. Sorry, I'm motherfucking Debating on weather or no to call Tav." He replied, alot calmer than his friend.

"You need to get some fucking sleep, fuckass! Well, never fucking mind not like you would ever listen! Oh, well. I'm going to sleep..." he said and hung up. Gamzee sighed and laid back down. He thought a moment. If he called him and he didn't answer he was asleep... But if he was awake he would be able to talk to him. He smiled at the thought and sat up. It was decided then, he would call him. He grabbed the phone and dialed Tavros' number.

**_ You say good morning ,_ **

**_When it's midnight_**

**_ Going out of my head_**

**_ Alone in this bed_**

_** I wake up to your sunset,**_

_** And it's drivin' me mad**_

**_ I miss you so bad_**

**_ And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged_**

**_ Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_**

**_ Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_**

**_ Is so jet lagged_**

Tavros nitram sat on his bed at his dad's house. He had been waiting for Gamzee to call all day. He would answer it every time and it wouldn't be him. He had no idea what time it was there but it was 2 o' clock in the afternoon here. He sighed and was about to leave the chair he was in beside the phone, when it rang. He jumped a little and picked it up.

"Uh, Gamzee?!" He recognized the slow breathing on the other end. "Heya Tavbabe." He sounded tired. Was he sick?

"Are you alright? You sound tired..."

"Yeah, just tired. I'm fine." He could just hear the smile in Gamzee's voice. He missed seeing it.

"I miss you more than anything." Gamzee continued. Tavros sighed soft enough that Gamzee couldn't hear. "I, uh, miss you to, Gamz." There was a moment of silence till Tavros spoke. "Well, Good morning." He heard Gamzee chuckle and Tavros wanted to know what was so funny. "It's motherfucking midnight here, babe." "o-oh, sorry." he said and Gamzee laughed. "It's okay, Tav. God it's so motherfucking lonely here with out you. I can't not think about you I miss you so bad." Tavros smiled at how his boyfriend sounded. Sweet, protective, he loved it. Gamzee yawned on the other end and Tavros laughed a little. "Gamzee, uh, you should get some sleep." It took a moment for Gamzee to comprehend what was said.

"W-Wait, I'm not tired. I wanna talk to you and hear your beautiful voice." Tavros blushed.

"I just made you motherfucking blush, huh?"

"Yeah." Tavros replied.

"I wish I could see it..."

"I'll, uh, be home before you know it." He whispered but Gamzee was silent. Tavros could hear his light snoring and giggled. "Good night, Gamz..." he whispered and hung up.

**_ What time is it where you are?_**

**_ (5 more days and I'll be home)_**

_** I keep your picture in my car**_

_** (I hate the thought of you alone) **_

**_I've been keeping busy all the time_**

**_ Just to try to keep you off my mind _**

**_Tryin' to figure out the time zone's makin' me crazy_**

Gamzee woke up with the phone in his hand. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. Would he be able to talk to him tonight? It was light out now. The sun was rising and he knew Tavros would be asleep. He looked down at his phone and realized he had a text. When he opened it he recognized Tavros' cute typing quirk. The text said:

hEY gAMZEE,

yOU FELL ASLEEP LAST, uH, nIGHT.

hOPE YOU FEEL BETTER TODAY.

fIVE MORE DAYS AND i'LL BE HOME.

i HATE THE THOUGHT, uH, oF YOU BEING ALONE.

lOVE YOU,

tAVROS

When Gamzee finished he felt a single tear run down his face. Why couldn't 5 days be over already? He needed some food. He grabbed his car keys and got in his car. He opened the glove box to get his wallet and a piece off paper fell out. He picked it up and realized it was a picture of Tavros. He always kept it in the car. Gamzee set it on the dash and went to eat.

**_ You say good morning_**

**_ When it's midnight_**

**_ Going out of my head , _**

**_Alone in this bed _**

**_I wake up to your sunset_**

**_ And it's drivin' me mad ,_**

**_I miss you so bad _**

**_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged_**

**_ Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_**

**_ Heart heart heart is so jet lagged _**

**_Is so jet lagged_**

Tavros waited that night for Gamzee to call again but he never did. Which made him worry. He missed him to bad and he was going crazy trying to figure out what might be wrong. He knew the sun was probably rising where he was. It was probably dawn there. He sighed and went to bed, the cold side of the bed not comforting him.

**_ I miss you so bad (I miss you so bad)_**

_** I miss you so bad (I miss you so bad) **_

_**I miss you so bad (I wanna share your horizon)**_

_** I miss you so bad (And see the same sun rising) **_

_**I miss you so bad **_

Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me...

Tavros woke up early that morning and went to watch the sun rise. As he watched it only made him miss Gamzee more. He wished they would watch the same horizon. Watch the sun rise together. Just 2 more days. He replayed all the moments he had with Gamzee. His dad came outside and ushered him inside and he listened.

_** You say good morning**_

_** W****hen it's midnight**_

_** Going out of my head , Alone in this bed**_

_** I wake up to your sunset **_

_**And it's drivin' me mad , **_

_**I miss when you say good morning **_

_**But it's midnight **_

_**Going out of my head , Alone in this bed**_

_** I wake up to your sunset**_

_** And it's drivin' me mad , I miss you so bad**_

Gamzee laid in his bad asleep. He knew the next day Tavros would be with him. He dreamed of him. He was to pick him up at the air port tomorrow. He was so excited to see him. Kiss him. Hold him. Love him.

**_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged_**

**_ Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_**

**_ Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_**

**_ Is so jet lagged (Is so jet lagged)_**

Gamzee got up early, not wanting to be late. He got dressed and jumped in the car, driving to the air port. He waited as Tavros' plane landed. He paced back and forth waiting until he heard Tav's voice. "H-hey Gamzee!" Gamzee looked up and saw Tavros a little ways off. He ran to him, nearly tackling him and spin around with him in his arms. Tavros laughed. "I-its good to see you too." Gamzee loved that laugh, he loved that voice. He kissed Tavros in front of everyone. Not caring who saw. Gamzee pulled away and looked at Tavros lovingly. "uh, what?" Tav said, noticing his starting. "My Motherfucking heart's not Jet Lagged anymore." He whispered and kissed Tavros again.


End file.
